liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Scientology
Scientology is a system of beliefs (cult) that was invented by a Science Fiction writer, the doctrines of which are science fiction. This coincidence appears to be lost on its practitioners who assume that it is scientifically proven. L. Ron Hubbard wrote the book Dianetics, the Scientologist equivalent of the Bible while living on a boat with scantily clad teen boys (he was homosexual) who waited on him hand and foothttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scientology. He later went on to call Scientology an "applied religious philosophy", which basically meant that he didn't think it was popular enough yet to call it a Religion. Operation Clambake on Scientology The Harm it Does to a Person The results of applying their crackpot psychotherapy (called "auditing") is to weaken the mind. The mind goes from a rational state to an irrational one as the delusional contents of the subconscious mind are brought to the surface and are assumed to be valid. It also makes a person more susceptible to suggestion since it submerges the critical thinking faculties of the mind into a partial subconscious state. It results in a permanent light hypnotic trance and so from thenceforth that person can be more easily controlled. The person will, to a much greater extent, believe and do whatever they are told. And of course this is used to the full in persuading them to hand over further money and dedicating themselves further to the cult. The results of applying their oversimplified and inapplicable rules in life is to lose the ability to think rationally and logically. A person loses the ability to think for themselves and so they lose the ability to challenge incorrect ideas. This makes them easier to control. It also isolates and alienates the person from society so that they withdraw from normal society and into their "Scientology" society. This further increases their susceptibility to the influence of their group. They end up being afraid of society, believing all society to be controlled by a group of drug companies, psychiatrists and financiers all of whom report to more remote masters. In other words they are in a state of mass paranoia. They therefore avoid reading newspapers and the like since they fear it will disturb their safe Scientology world. It is a downward spiral into madness. The above is from What is Scientology? *'Operation Clambake is a web site that shows what's silly about Scientology.' *'More on Scientology' Liberal Theory of Scientology Most prevalent practitioners of Scientology are rich, often actors, actresses and others professionally associated with Hollywood. This has led many intelligent people to believe that the rich are using Scientology as a combination of a fashion statement and a status symbol, because large cash donations are required to progress upwards in the Church of Scientology. However, Scientology has fell into self-parody, since the people who practice it are mostly the same, and there has been so much false (or maybe failed "true") announcements about it, that people just can't take it seriously. In fact, most people, when thinking on Scientology, the first thing that may come to their minds is that wacky fella who starred in Mission Impossible and Top Gun. Many theorize that people with large amounts of disposable income and a desire for publicity join the church of Scientology and make large donations in order to get publicity showcasing how much disposable income they have. Conservative Theory of Scientology Conservatives view Scientology as a Satanic Culthttp://www.conservapedia.com/Scientology http://theunfunnytruth.ytmnd.com . They believe Scientologists are pooling their money together with the Jews in a massive global conspiracy to buy things so that Rupert Murdoch can not. This, along with homosexual marriage, abortion, porn, and quite possibly their latent knowledge that God doesn't exist, is quite possibly their greatest fear. Scientology free zone The Scientology Free Zone practises Scientology without high costs. The psychological effects are unclear to the author. The effects on the practitioner’s bank balance are likely to be less serious. See also *Xenu external links *Operation Clambake Category: Religion Category:Pseudoscience category:Stupidity